The Second Padawan
by ijedi
Summary: What if the Jedi Council gave approval for Anakin to train two padawans at once? AU obviously T rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The new padawan.

I really like starwars but they are not my original creation. This is for enjoyment purposes only.

Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were returning from a difficult mission in the outer rim. The flight took them three hours in hyperspace and soon they were facing Coruscant. Two Jedi Starfighters descended into the atmosphere of the big overly populated planet. Jedi Knight Skywalker felt that they were to be briefed on to another mission. They went to retire to their small room.

-What do you think our next assignment will be, Skyguy? - asked the Padawan

-I think we will be send to some other system to fight with the droids.

-I would love to have a vacation- the young girl told

-Me too Snips, I would find something to do. Well, let's get to saber practice.

-Oh

-Common young one.

-Ok, one moment, let me finish my chocolate bar.

In roughly a minute they were practicing new moves. It would be an interesting thing to watch. Anakin knew he was going easy on Ahsoka but he noticed that she made a lot of progress. Suddenly, Anakin's commlink bipped.

-Yes, master?-Anakin asked Obi Wan

-First I am no longer your master. Second, the Council is waiting for you to show up for your next assignment.

-We will be there soon.

Anakin did not lie. His Padawan learner and himself went to the Council Chamber and saw that all twelve members of it were already there.

-Greetings, Skywalker. Your new assignment, you will receive- said Jedi Grandmaster Yoda

-What is it Master Yoda? –Anakin asked

-You two will accompany the Senator from Naboo. She is going on a mission and she requested you specifically to be her Jedi protector. You and your Padawan would live soon. Go talk to her, I suggest.

-We will leave for her immediately, masters. May the Force be with you.

-May the Force be with you too- the twelve Jedi Masters said

Anakin and Ahsoka left the Council. They caught a taxi and flew to the apartments where Padme Amidala lived. They exited the taxi and met the senator.

-Greetings, Padme-Anakin told

-Hello! I missed you. Hello Ahsoka. How is your Jedi training going? Is Anakin not too harsh on you?-she asked.

-Well, no, although the training is difficult by itself.

-I see

-Well let's get ready. The Council is expecting that we leave soon.

-OK, I will. Let me get ready

She went away and got everything she needed. Soon the trio left the apartments and the taxi brought them to the hangar. They went into Twilight and flew to their destination.

-Get ready to go into light speed, Snips

-The ship is ready

With a flash the ship went into the hyperspace. While the ship was traveling, Ahsoka decided to play some Chess with her master.

-Which hand- she asked

-Right one

-Sorry Master, but you are playing for Separatists.

The pieces represented military figures. The Republic set had clone troopers as pawns, clone commandoes as bishops, Jedi padawans as knights, Jedi masters as rooks; Obi Wan was the king and Ahsoka Queen. For Separatist, the pawns were battle droids, bishops were super battle droids, knights were jet pack droids, rooks were droidekas, and the queen was obviously Ventress and the king Dooku. She called him Count though for laughs. Ahsoka made this set some time ago when she was bored.

-Your Count looses again, Skyguy. Look, we have arrived.

They exited the hyperspace and approached Naboo. Senator Amidala was to have a meeting with some senators there and other people. While Padme was gone to the meeting, the two Jedi were practicing lightsaber skills. Suddenly they heard a scream. The two run in the meeting room and saw Cade Bane. They also saw all of the people lying on the floor. Ahsoka saw that Padme was still breathing and tried to heal her with the force. Anakin pushed Bane to a wall. But the Bounty Hunter run away.

-Master, she needs help! - Ahsoka told.

Anakin run like a crazy to a nearest health clinic in the city. When they reached it, Anakin stormed though the doors and then put his wife on a bed.

-Doctors!-Anakin shouted.

Doctors came and after examining the patient, one of them told:

-She lost a lot of blood. And her stomach is damaged. We do not think she will survive.

-If I give blood to her, will she survive?

-There is a possibility, but are your blood types compatible?

-I am the Chosen One-she will accept my blood.

The doctors looked at each other with confusion but then agreed to help.

-Ahsoka, you will guard me and Padme while we will be vulnerable. You can do it.

The operation started. It was not one of the pleasant ones. The blood was transferred and then the two people lay without any strength. The doctors saw that the senator was recovering.

Three hours passed. Anakin woke up and saw that Ahsoka was already talking to Padme.

-I am so happy that everything is fine with you-Anakin told.

-Me too. Water please!-Padme asked.

One of the nurses was walking towards the senator but Padme could not wait. She saw that the cup went into the air and then into her hands. Everyone was amazed, especially Anakin.

Later, after the mission was over, the three returned to the Jedi Temple. Anakin decided to go to the Council and to talk to them about what happened.

They arrived. The twelve faced looked at them and then Yoda spoke:

-What troubles you, Skywalker?

-During our mission, Pad… Senator Amidala used the force. That's why I decided that we needed to come and talk about that.

-Wise decision, you made. That is interesting, hmm. Never had I remembered that Jedi's blood could make a person force sensitive.

The Council tested Padme if she really had become a force sensitive.

-She is indeed one.-Mace Windu told

The girls went outside and Yoda spoke:

-I suggest that because you go and protect the senator on so many occasions, maybe with you Anakin Skywalker she should stay to train. Unorthodox this would be but I am for that Padme Amidala was to be Anakin's second Padawan learner

The Jedi talked quietly and the agreed with the decision. They also told Anakin that Padme would continue to be Senator. After the briefing Anakin exited the Council chambers.

-What did they say?-the girls asked

-Well two things. Padme is going to be a Jedi and I am to have a second Padawan. Yoda decided that Padme would be my second Padawan. So, you Padme should now address me as Master Skywalker. Let's go Padawans; we are going to our Jedi apartments.

-What about my Senator job? Padme asked

-You are going to keep it.

-Oh well, in that case, you two are going to live in my apartment. Sorry Master Skywalker, but even though Jedi do not own anything, I have a lot of things there.-Padme said

When they reached the apartment Anakin spoke:

-Ahsoka, you need to know one thing now. Padme and I are married and welcome to our family, Snips.

At first, Ahsoka was very surprised and somewhat angry. She even considered telling the Jedi Council. But then she decided not to tell.

-Thank you master.

The group rested in a rather large apartment and waited for the new day to arrive. Soon, the fun would begin, Anakin thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: First mission of the three.

In the morning the group was practicing lightsaber skills. Anakin saw that his wife was showing a lot of potential. Then, Anakin decided that the two padawans should sword fight each other under his observation. After a while, he received a beep on his commlink.

-Yes, Obi-Wan?

-You have a mission Anakin. The Council told us that an important strategic place for separatists is located on Endor. Go there and may the force be with you. Obi Wan's out.

-Master Skywalker, what is our next mission? - asked Padawan Padme

-We are to go to Endor. Something is not right. I sense it may be a trap.

The group went. They soon were on Endor. It was a nice jungle planet like Naboo, although without many lakes. For Anakin it resembled Yavin and he did not have very fond memories of that system. Anakin meditated and felt a force signature.

-I think someone here wants to kill us. Common, Lets go.

The group advanced. Then they found a small metal building with many droids around it. Anakin jumped in front of them and with a single force push pushed them away. Then he encountered Magna Guards and started fighting them. Meanwhile, his padawans were attacked by a person they wished not to see. It was Asajj Ventress. She fought very hard and soon overpowered Ahsoka. Ventress's leg hit Ahsoka's lightsaber and then it got destroyed by a crimson blade. Padme was fighting Ventress.

-It seems that Skywalker got a second pet- she said

Padme did not like that. She was not a very young person and she was hurt by those words. They hurt her pride deeply. She then assaulted Ventress and then cut on of the Ventress's lightsabers in half. But Asajj was skilled in the force too. She force pushed Padme against a rock and then started force gripping the senator. But she did not expect that Anakin would return so soon.

The two engaged in combat and young Skywalker fought very strongly against Ventress. He pushed her against rocks, lifted her in the air and then dropped her. He used the force and took her lightsaber from Asajj.

-You failed Ventress.

-Kill me. You won, I cannot stand failure.

-Well yes, you failed but you fought not against an ordinary Jedi. And I do not want to kill you. Return to light.

-What?-Padme and Ahsoka said in complete surprise

-You heard me. I can sense light in you. Besides you could help us to win the war.

Ventress looked at Anakin with humiliation but also with respect.

-I accept.

Anakin returned Asajj lightsaber to her and then went to the building. He cut through the door and then quickly destroyed the droids. He saw a table in the corner of the building and there he found plans for a battle station. It was called "the Death Star".

-Ventress, could you come here?

-Yes, Anakin?

-Do you know about these plans? - he asked

-No, I never even heard of that project.

-Contact the station and say that you would like to make an inspection.

-One second please.

She contacted the battle station. The group was lucky that the station was close by. It responded.

-Identify yourself.

-This is Commander Ventress. I would like to see and check the station.

-We will be there soon.

Asajj Ventress switched off the monitor.

-Soon they will fall in our little trap-Anakin said

The Death Star soon approached Endor.

-Skywalker, what are you going to do. There is no way we could destroy the station-she panicked.

-We will see.

Anakin saw the approaching Death Star. He was angry that they could not find a way to destroy that station. Anakin meditated. He stood up. Suddenly the group saw that the battle station exploded into millions of pieces. They were astonished. After the destruction of the Death Star the group went back to Coruscant. There, they went to Council Chambers and soon faced the twelve Councilors.

-Victory you have accomplished, I see-said Yoda

-Yes master but we also brought back a sole from the darkness, Asajj Ventress.

The entire council was amazed. But after they heard of what Anakin had accomplished, even Mace Windu's jaw dropped.

-I thought you were on a mission to get some information regarding separatists' weapons? - Obi Wan said.

-Well, we accomplished little more than that.

-I say that Asajj Ventress needs some training to finish. Her Master Obi Wan will be- spoke Yoda.

-Thank you-said Ventress

The council also noted that Padme's skills were very good in sword fighting.

-Masters, when I looked at the fighting style, I saw some of it being a reflection of mine. And that's not because she is my Padawan. I think this has to something with blood transfer.

-Hmm, interesting this is. - said Yoda

Yoda thought.

-Hmm, I believe that such an event occured because Anakin Skywalker is a Chosen One. Being so poweful you made the senator a Jedi.

Padme decided to speak out.

-Master Yoda, I dont think that I could handle being both a Jedi and a Senator.

-A decision you have to make then.

Padawan Amidala thought. She considered all pros and cons of being either a Jedi or a Senator. If she were to become a Jedi and not being a Senator anymore, she would spend more time with her husband. Also, she thought that by being a Jedi she could be of more help and as another factor she thought that she would learn on how to defend herself easier. She gave a final thought an spoke:

-I decided to continue on being a Jedi

-Wise choice you you have made.

The group left the Council Chamber and that day Padme went to the Senate and resigned from being the Senator. Many people were shocked but after everyone got settled, Padme's decision got accepted. Another person became a Senator from Naboo and now Padme could spend more time of being Jedi. The three Jedi then went to Anakin's quarters. Padme saw a mess.

-What is it, how can you live in such conditions?

-Well, I like stuff being everywhere.

-No. Help me clean this mess.

Anakin hesistated but soon agreed. He requested another bed from the temple and a couple padawans brought it in the evening. after the bed was in the room, the group went and had a pleasant dinner. Later, after they were tired, Anakin led his two padawans back to the quarters. They were to have some to relax after their first mission together. After they came in the room, Anakin spoke:

-Get to beds, lights out in five minutes.

The girls did not like that but did as Anakin said. In five minutes, the light was out and they went to sleep to their beds. The next day was about to start and Anakin wondered what it would bring. With that thought he fell asleap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for waiting, college takes so much time! I decided to write shorter chapters but there would be more of them that way.

Chapter 3: Free time on Coruscant

The morning has started, the sun was rising. Many thin and long rays of light were entering the Jedi's room, making it brighter. Anakin Skywalker was the first one to stand up. At first he did not want to but soon stood. After that, Anakin went and like an alarm clock shouted:

-Rise and shine! It is five am. Time to get up.

To say that the girls were very happy would be an understatement, not even counting the fact that Padme was a queen or a senator for most of her life and was not used to wake up that early in the morning. And she was not used to live in such humble conditions. The girls rose from their beds.

-Anakin, can you be more sensible?-Padme asked.

-Sorry honey but it is time to get up. I wonder how you lived as a senator without waking up early. And my name is now Master Skywalker-Anakin laughed-Just kidding, you can call me Anakin.

After saying that, Anakin kissed his wife. Ahsoka got little embarrassed and went to prepare for breakfast. Soon, the other two went to the kitchen as well and the three had breakfast. It consisted of cereal, salad and some milk. Then, Anakin decided to take his two Padawans to a sparring lesson. Ahsoka was excited but Padme was not so pleased.

-Common, Padme, we need to go for our morning lesson.

-Could we at least hang out in the room for a little bit?

-Ok, well then we are having our morning meditation session

Padme was not very experienced with that and tried to concentrate. She tried to empty her thoughts but soon she decided to think a little about Anakin, how she met him for the first time, how he protected her before and after Clone Wars have started and about other moments of their life. However, she soon received a telepathic message from Anakin saying "concentrate on your meditation. Relax your mind. Don't think about anything else for now". Padme did not really like that and tried to concentrate harder. She looked at Ahsoka, whose eyes were closed and saw that she sat still. Same was with Anakin. Padme calmed herself and tried to meditate again. They sat quietly for about an hour and then Anakin stood up.

-Now, time for lightsaber practice. I will take you to the sparring room where you could practice with other padawans.

Anakin Skywalker led his group to a temple room, which was quite big. Many people already were practicing their lightsaber skills. It was a circle shaped room with no windows. Many people liked to go and practice their skills in the morning. Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme entered the room and some people looked at them briefly, and then returned for what they were doing. Anakin chose a place big enough for three people and they took that spot.

-Ok, today I want you to practice your moves. Study your opponent's strengths and weaknesses and try something which could help you.

Ahsoka and Padme ignited their green lightsabers and got ready to fight. Well, that was not a real fight but a practice. The girls fought and Anakin guided them where they should strike.

-Padme, you have an opening in your defenses. Ahsoka, don't fight so aggressively.

Anakin continued to guide his two padawans on what they should do but soon they saw who entered the room. It was Obi Wan and Ventress. Anakin went to say hello to his former master. Ahsoka and Padme stopped the training and followed their master.

-Hey Obi Wan, how is life? How is Ventress treating you?

-Life is good. She is skilled with lightsaber fighting but we will practice something new today. How is your new apprentice doing?

-Good. We were meditating today after we woke up and yesterday Ahsoka made her second lightsaber.

-That's nice to hear. The Council told me that the war is not going as it should and that we started losing a lot of ships all of the sudden. There are no survivors and that is a big concern currently. As for you, your ships are ready and they should escort the trading ships to one of our bases.

-Why council decided me to protect these ships?

-Actually not only you but there are currently many ships going back and forth.

-Well, we are leaving now then.

Ahsoka came. She was wondering what was all that about. Padme joined shortly afterwards.

-Ok, padawans, Obi Wan told me that we are to escort trade ships to Naboo.

The three went and left the temple. Anakin was sad; he wanted to teach some more techniques of combat to his padawans. But they needed to go. After they boarder Resolute, Anakin called Clone Captain Rex and decided to introduce his second Padawan to him.

-Captain Rex

-Yes sir.

-I would like you to meet my second padawan Padme Amidala. Our mission is simple: to protect the trade ships, going to Naboo. Those security measures are made because many of our ships were destroyed and no survivors are left.

The three ships assembled around a group of trade ships and were ready to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At one star system Jedi General Plo Koon was leading his group of ships in space. Everything seemed normal until the ships' scanners noticed that a massive ship was approaching. Plo Koon looked at the scanner and told his group:

-I feel a great danger coming from that ship. We need to pull off from here. Do not lower your defences.

The massive ship was approaching them and then started going on a side. That was surprising for the clones and they did not know what was going on.

-Excuse me General, but it seems that their ship is going on its side. That is rather weird.

-Be prepared for anything-said Plo Koon

He contacted the Jedi Council. They could not receive the signal, so he contacted the nearest Jedi cruisers instead. Anakin's resolute was the closest one and Ahsoka soon saw that there was a incoming signal.

-Excuse me master, but someone is contacting us.

-Let them through

-Hello, this is Plo Koon. Out ship has approached a weird Separatist ship.

Meanwhile, at the ship, whose name was Malevolence, Count Dooku was standing and he instructed General Grevious:

-General, it appears that three Republic ships have found us. Prepare the ion canon; we need to destroy them before they could contact anyone.

-Charge the cannon-said Grevious to droids.

They did and prepared the cannon to fire.

-It is ready sir.

-Fire!

A big energy blast accumulated and then got shot from the ion cannon. It went to the ships and disabled theirs defenses. Plo Koon was leading his troops into the escape pods and soon many pods detached themselves from the three ships.

Dooku told to Grevious:

-General, destroy all survivors, we don't need any witnesses, who could tell on the destructive power of this ship!

In Resolute Ahsoka was wondering why they lost communications with Plo Koon. She was very worried and she had her reasons. She came to Anakin and spoke:

-Master, there is a problem; we have lost contact with Master Koon's fleet.

-I am sorry Ahsoka.

-We have to go to the rescue!- she shouted.

-Sorry but the Council instructed us to continue with our mission.

-He maybe is still alive!

-Anakin, she is right, we need to go for Master Koon.

-Two against one ladies? Ok. You win. Go pack yourself.

Suddenly a holo transmission of Mace Windu, Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine appeared.

-We lost contact with Plo Koon. What has happened Anakin?

-My padawan believes that they were attacked by that Separatist Ship.

-Hmm, a sad loss it is. But go you mass not to that territory. Dangerous it is to lose more ships.

-I understand Master Yoda.

-What!-the two padawans said

-Now excuse my padawans, we need to resume our training.

The transmission ended.

-You said we are going-said Padme

-And we are

-But did not you just say?

-We are taking Twilight. If you are to disobey the orders, your need to know how.

The free took R2 and went to the ship. They put the coordinates to the ship and flew to the system, where Plo Koon's signal came from. Twilight arrived at the ships's graveyard and the crew saw that all ships were destrpyed.

-I am sorry Ahsoka but I doubt that Master Plo Koon is alive.

-Why are you so fond of him anyway?

-He found me and brought to the temple.

A holo message appeared of Obi Wan.

-Anakin, where are you?

-Where are in the system, where Plo Koon's fleet got destroyed.

-You need to leave this system now. You endanger all your fleet.

-Ok master.

Ahsoka got angry.

-Sorry Snips but we are returning back.

-No, I now he is alive! I can feel it!-Ahsoka said and turned the wheel.

They flew to one part of a destroyed ship and saw an escape pod. They saw Plo Koon and a couple of clones standing on top of the capsule. Ahsoka was very happy. They detached a cable and it connected itself to the escape pod. Unfortunately for the group, they were spotted by Malevolence and the monstrous ship fired. It's ion canon. Twilight flew in the ships' debris and after a short flight exited it. Anakin pressed hyper drive button and they vanished. Dooku was not very happy.

-We will discuss this matter later, I need to consult with my master-he told to Grevious.

At that time the ship has arrived to Anakin's fleet. Anakin knew that the Council will want to talk to him.

-Common padawans, if I am to get in trouble, you are going to share the punishment a well.

The three walked to the communication center.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme were on a mission to fly and destroy Malevolence ship. Anakin took a squadron and they went to their ships. Admiral Yalaren prepared Y Wings. Those were magnificent white and yellow ships, with two people per ship. Anakin's ship was the biggest since he needed extra protection because he was the leader of the operation.

-Master, which one for me? Ahsoka asked Anakin.

-You two are with me in my ship. You two will watch my back. Ok, troops are you ready to destroy Malevolence?

-Yes sir-said troopers.

The ships took off and flew towards a certain sector, where Anakin thought General Grevious would strike next. The ships made a shortcut a nebula and arrived to their destination. They saw Malevolence popping out from Hyperspace. General was standing on the bridge and he was surprisingly happy. His next assignment was to destroy a medical facility.

Anakin's squadron flew towards Malevolence but it was intercepted by vulture droids. The ships fired. A couple of Y Wings got blown up right away; some got caught in Ion beam. Anakin was reckless and wanted to destroy the humongous ship. He piloted the ship directly towards the bridge.

-Master- you can out fly all the lasers and droids, but nobody else can. We need to pull back.

Anakin hesitated. He decided to change the plans.

-All available ships, there is a change in plans. We will first destroy the ion canon of the ship.

The rest of Y Wings joined him and they fired at the cannon. General Grevious did not know that his precious weapon was destroyed and he ordered to fire at the medical facility. That resulted in Malevolence's cannon to get blown up. Soon, Obi Wan and his fleet arrived and they started to fire at the ship.

Anakin and the remains of his attack force joined Obi Wan at his ship. They landed neatly and were very happy to see that they were victorious. Soon, the ship would be no more.

-Good work Ahsoka and Padme.

People then saw a Naboo cruiser popping out from Hyperspace. They were surprised.

-Hey, Master, a Naboo cruiser just exited the hyperspace and they are here?

-What are they doing here?-asked Padme- and who that could be?

-Identify yourselves-asked Anakin

-This is Naboo Senator Sola Amidala Naberrie and my ship got trapped and we are pulled into the ship.

-Sister, what are you doing here?-asked Padme

-I was sent to talk with representatives of Banking Clan about a couple of issues but now we are pulled into the ship.

-Don't worry sister, we are coming.

-No, no, destroy the ship, don't worry about me.

Obi Wan looked at Padme. He expressed regret but he could not say anything to make Padme feel better:

-Sorry Padme but we need to destroy this ship. Your sister made a sacrifice and we will honor it.

-Stop the shooting- Anakin ordered.

After the ships stopped the shooting, Anakin told to his Master that they needed to rescue the Senator. Anakin and Padme decided to go while Ahsoka stayed. She needed to rest a little bit plus someone needed to stay on the ship and make sure everything was fine there and Obi Wan was not really happy to do that.

Anakin and Padme boarded Twilight and flew towards Malevolence. There, they docked to the ship and entered. They quickly destroyed a couple of guard droids and then proceeded towards the depths of the ship.

-Padme, you go find your sister, I will go to control room.

The Jedi separated and run into different directions. Anakin met a heavy fire of battle droids but he jumped and sliced them all, one by one. After that droidekas came and Anakin forcepushed them away. Then he ran, found an elevator and went to the control room.

Padme was running and soon found detention level. She jumped, destroyed two guard super battle droids and then checked the monitor to see where her sister was located. Padme found out the cell and then ignited her blade. She cut a hole in a wall and freed Sola Naberrie.

-What are you doing here, sister?

-Rescuing you. Common, we need to run.

The two sisters run and as they were to exit the detention block, they saw the monstrous General approaching them. Grievous took his two lightsabers and was ready to strike down Padme first, then her sister. Padme jumped towards the droid General and started fighting him. Unfortunately, Grevious soon pushed her away and Padme hit the wall. After that Grievous was ready to slice her in twp pieces.

-Prepare for your doom!-said the General

He walked slowly towards the girl, prepared to kill her. Grevious lifted Sola and started making evil jokes:

-I rather kill the senator first so that you Jedi will know that your rescue mission has failed. Then, after I kill her, I will kill you Jedi!

Grievous lifted one of his hands with a lightsaber and prepared to strike Sola. Padme jumped and cut the arm of Grevious which was holding her sister. Then, she cut two more of his arms and his legs. Sola looked at her sister and said:

-Padme! Relax, we won. Gosh, you were very angry. Let's go, we need to escape from this monstrous ship.

-Ok. Sorry sister, it's just he was about to do harm to you and … Well, now everything is good and we can go.

Two sisters run and soon were in the hallway, leading towards Twilight. Anakin met them and they escaped the ship, boarded Twilights and flew away.

-Anakin, why our detectors say that Malevolence is about to jump into hyperspace?-asked Obi Wan via comlink

-Don't worry Master.

Malevolence got ready to jump to hyperspace. On the bridge droids were talking to each other.

-Hyperdrive is fixed. Time to leave.

They pressed the button but then they saw that they were going towards the planet.

-No, I don't want to die- screamed droid commander

Soon, Malevolence hit the planet and exploded.

-I believe you had something to do with that Anakin

-I guess you might be right, Obi Wan.

Twilight flew towards one of Obi Wan's ships. It boarded and the three exited. Ahsoka came and joined the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Commander Ventress

Anakin was standing in his room thinking. He felt that Separatists were planning to make a dangerous move and he needed information. He needed someone to access some files on one of the Separatist ships to know their plans.

-Master, are you alright? What are you thinking?

-I was thinking that we need to access Separatists data and learn about their future plans. However, I don't know how to accomplish that yet.

Asajj Ventress and her Master Obi Wan were passing by. Ventress overheard the conversation and came closer to Anakin and Padme.

-Hello guys, what are you talking about?

-My Master was telling me that we need to access some information from Separatists.

-Master Skywalker, I know precisely what to do. Once, when I was with Separatists I overheard droids calling one of the bounty hunters, who was Aura Sing, "Commander Ventress". From what I know, droids are very bad in telling female force sensitives apart. Unfortunately I just received a mission with Master Obi Wan to Endor, so I cannot help.

-So what are you proposing padawan Ventress?

-I propose that Padme go to a Separatist ship, having two red lightsabers. With battle droids' brain they will think that it is me.

-Hmm, dangerous idea that can be but much choice we don't have. Infiltrate some ship of their and learn as much of information as possible.

-I will, Anakin. And thank you Asajj. When you return, we should have a girl party, no boys- she looked at Anakin- and go to some club.

Ventress soon joined Obi wan who was waiting for her and the two Jedi. Anakin was still talking to Padme.

-So, Padme, I will ask Master Yoda if he has any red lightsabers with him. And may the Force be with you.

-May the Force be with you, Master.

Padme went to her quarters to have a nap, while Anakin went to visit Master Yoda. The small yet powerful Jedi Master was Meditating in Council chambers and just as Anakin was about to enter the room, he spoke:

-Come in, young Skywalker. Sense I do that a question you have.

-I do. Do you have by any chance any red lightsabers? I am sending my padawan Padme to an infiltration mission and she needs some disguise. Likely for us, droids are stupid and I can send her. They will think that Padme is Ventress and let her in.

-Risky plan this is, but could work. Agree with that I do, but she should look out. Dark Side sense I. It is growing. I do have a couple of red lightsabers.

-Thank you Master.

-While your Padawan will go to that Mission, you will stay in the temple. Teach the younglings some combat you will. One of Jedi blade masters you will be for a while. As for Ahsoka, she should accompany Padme as her prisoner.

Yoda disappeared for a while and soon returned with two lightsabers. Anakin took them and left. He went to his quarters, gave the lightsabers to Padme, told her the plan and left to teach the younglings. Padme contacted Ahsoka and the tow soon left for their mission.

-Just remember, don't worry, everything will be fine- said Padme.

The two flew in a ship. Padme tied Ahsoka's hands so that it would be convincing for the droids that Ahsoka was her prisoner. The ship flew and flew. While they were flying over Geonosis, a Separatist ship spotted them.

-Identify yourself

-This is Commander Ventress. I captured a valuable Jedi and I would like to get permission for landing.

-Permission granted.

Padme flew her ship into the hangar. She took Ahsoka with her and saw a droid commander.

-Where do you want to put the prisoner?

-She should go to my quarters. Meanwhile, I came to help you in your next move. Could you share with me your plans on where we are going next? I cannot wait to kill more Jedi! I hope that it would be Skywalker. I wish to kill his padawan first and then kill him.

-Yes, Commander Ventress. A droid will come to your quarters and tell you about our next massive invasion.

Padme went to her quarters. She saw that Ahsoka was already there. Padme sat in a chair and started thinking.

-So how is it going Padme? Any success?

-Yes. As far as I am concerned, Separatists are soon going to make a massive attack or something in that sort. We need to be ready.

A droid knocked and came in. It was a pretty old model. The droid was been beaten up by times but was still functional.

-Commander Ventress, here is our next plan. We will go and invade Naboo system. There, we will start testing our new weapon, the "Jedi Killer". Our scientists said that it would either kill a Jedi, so something bad to a Jedi or make them powerless.

-Thank you Captain. Now I would like to rest. Leave me.

-As you wish.

Padme contacted the Jedi Council and told what she learned. Her mission was accomplished and they could live. The two girls were happy.

During the night, they sneaked to the hangar and saw that their ship was unguarded. They moved towards it. Ahsoka already opened the door and they were ready to go. Suddenly Padme and her companion saw droids approaching them. The girls started fighting them but soon got separated. Ahsoka was closer to the ship.

-Live, I will find a way to get from here.

Ahsoka ignited the engine and was leaving. As she was exiting the hangar, she saw a lightning hitting her friend, knocking Padme unconscious.

---------------

I got an idea for this chapter from reading an online comics about Clone Wars where a battle droid called Aura Sing Commander Ventress. Now, Padme is in serious trouble!


End file.
